Girl Meets Farkle
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: (Episode Adaption for the stationmaster.) Farkle must rely on the support of his friends when an IQ test reveals the possibility that he may have Asperger's Syndrome.


I Am Farkle Adaption

...

It was a calm, normal day in Mr Cory Matthews' history class at John Adam Quincey Middle School, and the kids were doing their history lesson as was expected of their curriculum.

"We are all unique atoms." said Cory, "because we only have one life, and we should let your actions define you."

Riley Matthews, Maya Hart and Lucas Friar all noticed that their friend, Farkle Minkas, was about to blow – and he did. He went on a rant about becoming all knowledgeable like Einstein after learning about Belgium, 1831, before he suddenly passed out, despite Riley trying to get him to calm down.

"It's just second nature now- we just leave him on the floor rather than helping him." Maya commented. "Oh, here- you'll need this." She added, and dropped Farkle's book on him, just as the school guidance counsellor entered the classroom.

"Hello, Mr Matthews, I'm sorry to disturb your lesson, but may I speak with Farkle Minkas please?"

"Yes you may." Cory replied. "You're excused, Farkle."

"Thank you, Mr Matthews- about time!" Farkle replied, as he picked himself up off the floor and headed to the door towards the guidance counsellor.

She led him out of the classroom and closed the door. She was holding a large brown envelope in her hands.

"Your IQ test results came back. You got very positive results." She informed him, offering a smile.

"I'm a genius, aren't I?" Farkle asked her excitedly.

"Well, in other words, Farkle, you are." She replied.

"Yes! I shall rule the world!" He exclaimed triumphantly, causing the counsellor to smile awkwardly.

"Congratulations Farkle- you're a special person." She opened the door and allowed him to re-enter the class. He made his way back into the class, where his friends were waiting for him.

"Well, buddy?" Lucas asked.

"I'm a genius!" Farkle informed Riley, Maya and Lucas. "May I have Farkle time, sir?"

"Certainly, and congratulations on your IQ test, Farkle- you did very well."

He knew that his smartest student's parents would be pleased.

...

And they were. They were so pleased that they threw a party at Topanga's in honour of his high intellect. Everyone offered him congratulations, and they all told him that he would go far in the future.

Amongst the guests was Isadora Smackle, a girl that was Farkle's intellectual rival at school. Like him, she too was extremely smart and frankly, a genius.

"You have the potential to excel in your academics at Einstein Academy. I hope you decide to transfer there." She told him.

"Well, thanks Smackle." Farkle replied, and watched as she left. It was a strange encounter. But then, Smackle was just strange like that.

"We have to thank you kids for supporting Farkle, and for being his friends." Stuart Minkus told them.

"Yes, you've been wonderful." Jennifer Basset Minkus, his wife, added. "He wouldn't stop going on how great you are."

"We're not great, Mr and Mrs Minkus, we just accept people for who they are." Riley replied.

"You sound just like your father." Stuart smiled.

...

"Don't live under labels. Otherwise, it just undermines who you want to be, and it makes other people see what they think is the easiest, when it's actually not." Cory said the next day. "People can't be labelled like tins of beans or tins of soup- you have to accept that everyone is different in their own way. An IQ test can show your intelligence, but it can't show you what to do with your life. That decision is up to you as people."

Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle in particular paid close attention to this. They were all different in their own way, and they made friends with each other.

"I'm sorry if this shocks you, Mr and Mrs Minkas, but due to additional tests, there may be a possibility that your son may have Asperger's syndrome." Miss Oben told them over the phone.

The two concerned parents were silent. They had known that Farkle was different but, this was new to them. They hadn't thought much on the subject before.  
"Yes, thank you Miss Oben." Mrs Minkus said, and she exchanged a worried look with her husband. This was troubling, and they agreed on who to call...

...

Meanwhile, Farkle was told the same news by Miss Oben in person.  
"I understand this might be difficult to take in." She told him.

"I...I get it. I know I've always been different from everybody else." Farkle replied. He felt a bit troubled by this news- not freaking out, but he felt strange, like he had uncovered something that he hadn't thought much about and didn't want to.

He just left the counsellor's office without another word.

Later, when Farkle returned to class, he was silent. Riley tried to find out what was wrong, but all he told her was that the four were to meet on the window seat in Riley's bedroom after school.

This sounded oddly specific, but Riley agreed, and told Maya and Lucas the message. They both nodded in confirmation.

...

After school, when the group were on Riley's window seat, they all waited until Farkle was ready to spill the beans.

"I've been told that I may have Asperger's syndrome." He revealed.

"What's Asperger's?" Riley asked curiously.

"It's a form of autism." Farkle replied. "Miss Oben told me that the results of my IQ and aptitude tests may be due to the fact that I have it."

Lucas frowned. "Well, let's find out about it."

SO they grabbed Riley's laptop, and they researched and made notes on the symptoms of Asperger's and how to deal with it.

After an hour, they stopped the research to talk about it.

"What have we got?" Riley asked.

"Well, it says that people can be socially awkward," Lucas began.

"That's definitely me," Farkle agreed. "What else?"

"They can be blindly dedicated to one single subject like crazy." Lucas continued.

"Belgium 1831! Sorry, that's been on my mind lately." Farkle said.

"Yeah, we noticed." Maya said sarcastically.

"Another major one is they might have a difficulty of understanding emotions and love." The Texan teen finished, closing the laptop and shaking his head.

"But, but that can't be it!" Maya protested. "He's Farkle, and he's always been like this."

"You're right Maya." Riley agreed.

"I don't want to hear any more!" Maya insisted, but Farkle butted in.

"I know, it's scary and it's new. I don't like it either. But there are people in the world on that spectrum, and I'm one of those people now. It's not easy to take in, but you'll be bound to encounter people who are autistic without even thinking about it. Just promise me one thing, guys?"

"What's that Farkle?" Riley asked.

"Please don't let go through life without understanding love."

The other three teens swore to do their best to help Farkle, no matter what.

...

Meanwhile Stuart and Jennifer Minkus and Cory and Topanga Matthews were having a similar conversation about Farkle.

"I know that something different is scary, but once you see what it really means to you, it's not so scary." Cory said. "Look at you, Jennifer. Back in high school, I was scared of you. But now, you and Stuart are our closest friends, and you don't scare me anymore, Monster." He said, referring to her by her old nickname.

"Yes, and as long as Farkle is happy with his friends and they're all happy for whom he is, it's not as big a worry." Topanga added.

Jennifer smiled. "Thank you guys. You're both right. Our son is the best thing that could ever have happened to us, and we don't want anything unfortunate to befall him."

"Don't make it like it is. It's no one's fault, and Farkle is still a fantastic kid and a devoted friend to Riley, Maya and Lucas." Topanga added.

The Minkus' nodded. "Thank you." Stuart said. "Cory and Topanga, for being such true friends. And Jennifer, thank you for our son."

"Thank you for marrying me." Jennifer replied.

"It's not me you should be thanking – you insisted! But I'll have married you anyway."

She and Stuart squeezed each other's hands, as a silent reminder that no matter what, Farkle was their son and they would not treat him any less than such.

...

A couple of days later, Farkle and the other kids were hanging out at Topanga's when he remembered about the Einstein transfer.

"How would you react if I went to Einstein Academy?" He asked.

"We'd miss you buddy, but you'll still have our backs." Lucas replied, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Soon they were joined by Isadora Smackle.

"Hello Farkle. I hope you enjoyed your visit to Einstein Academy." She said formally.

"You went?" Maya asked incredulously.

"Hey, it was just for a visit!" Farkle defended. Then he turned to Smackle, who was suddenly holding an Einstein Academy blazer. Holding it out to him, he took it, stood up, and slipped it on.

"How do I look?" He asked.

The others nodded in vague approval, but Smackle started staring, and didn't stop for some time.

"You...you look really attractive. Well, more than before." She told him, and tried to wink, but her face scrunched up instead.

"Thanks, Smackle." Farkle replied. Seeing this interaction made the others realise that this was the perfect opportunity to ensure that Farkle Minkus did not become someone who had no idea what love meant.

"Well, we should let these two alone." Riley said.

"I agree with you Riley." Maya added. "Farkle, go outside." She ordered. "And take Smackle with you."

"We just think you two could spend some time together." Riley added. "It might help you reach a new understanding."

This made Farkle realise where his friends were pushing him, and he nodded.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. Just go." Riley told him.

"Alright then." Farkle agreed, and he and Smackle headed outside of Topanga's and sat down at a table.

...

It was silence between the pair at first, as Farkle silently debated whether to confess his possible autism.

"Smackle, I have something to tell you." He said.

"Yes Farkle?" Her attention was directed towards him, clear and precise. That was how Smackle was. He took a deep breath, and exhaled. He didn't want to lose her to honesty, but he knew secrecy would not be kind to them either.

"I...I think I may have Asperger's." He told her. "I don't know for sure yet, but Miss Oben said I might, and there needs to be tests. I'm telling you this so that secrecy doesn't destroy...whatever we have. But I don't want to lose you either, Smackle. You're a good person, and you mean a lot to me, as a rival of intellect and..."

"...and someone who'll never leave?" Smackle finished. "I would never do that Farkle. I...I like you for you. Having Asperger's just happens to be a part of you. Therefore it makes you unique, not disabled."

Farkle breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled at her. "Thanks Smackle. That means a lot."

The couple then noticed that their hands were touching. They hadn't realised.

"I do not understand." Smackle said, confused. "This must be a subconscious reflex."

"I know what caused it." Farkle replied. "Love."

...

The day after, Farkle found out what he had needed to know and he and his parents were relieved. After some discussion, Farkle decided to talk about it in class. And he did.

After asking for 'Farkle Time' he did his teacher proud by discussing the matter that had become something important.

"Over the past few days, I thought I had Asperger's Syndrome. But it turns out the tests proved it negative. But Riley, Lucas, Maya and most importantly, Smackle, all showed that I wasn't someone with a mind condition that makes me different. It's me that makes me different from other people. They all stepped up to be great friends and that's worthwhile. Friends may not be able to relate everything, but they do understand that you're scared or confused, and they show their true value. That's what love is."

"Very true Farkle. I'm glad you've been able to learn that lesson, and I hope you'll remember it for when you go out in the world, no matter where you go or what you do. You are all different, and labels are harmful to people's self-esteem."

Smackle felt very awkward indeed. She thought that she had something in common with her rival, but clearly not.

"It would be better if I leave." She said to herself. "After all, his friends need him more than I do. He belongs here, not at Einstein. I do not belong here. Einstein is where I need to be."

...

Later, Smackle was with Riley and Maya at the Matthew's flat.

"I am convinced that Farkle belongs at John Quincey Adams Middle School." She told them. "I do not. It does not matter anyway. I have lost Farkle."

"Is it because he doesn't have Asperger's?" Riley asked carefully.

"How...how did you know I have it?" Smackle asked.

"Simple –when we thought Farkle had it, we researched." Maya replied.

The young genius took a deep breath. "I was diagnosed at five years old." She explained. "My parents noticed my development was abnormally different from everyone else's but no one could say what was wrong until I started school."

But before Maya and Riley could say anything, Farkle came through the window.

"Ladies!" He exclaimed. "Riley, Maya, I am sorry to tell you this, but you are no longer my wives. I want a divorce."

"Alright, Farkle, we'll just go to the bed and experience our first heartbreak together." Maya retorted, and the two left Smackle and Farkle alone. Smackle quickly explained everything she had told the two girls.

"Smackle, I know. And I'm not leaving you. You showed understanding when I thought I had it, and I'm going to do the same."

Farkle turned to hug Smackle, but she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, but I do not like touching." She admitted. "Though seeing as I trust you, I'll let you do it. Whatever you do, do not stop until I say so."

"Okay, I'll do it as long as you need." He agreed. The two then shared an awkward hug. Throughout it, Smackle was as stiff as an ironing board, but she didn't say so to Farkle.

...

Later, at Topanga's café, Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle and Smackle were hanging out and talking, when a thought occurred to Riley.

"Hands up if you think normal exists." She addressed her friends. No one put their hand up.

"Well, who wants to be what is considered normal?" She continued. "Be honest. We're not here to judge."

Very slowly, Smackle raised her hand.

"We've a lot of work to do, Riles." Maya observed.

"Yes, but remember what my dad said, about us being unique atoms? Some atoms may bounce off but others stick together." Riley continued.

"Actually, Riley, that is called bonding." Smackle corrected.

Riley nodded. "Then that's what we'll do."

...

Took a bit of liberation with the ending, but I'm pleased with how the adaption went. I hope you all enjoyed reading! Please leave reviews if you liked!


End file.
